Harry Potter and the Legend of Greymir
by Zenzic
Summary: 5th yr fic. A new student at hogwarts joins the other 4th years. Who is this mysterious person? And Why goes he dress like he lives in a forest? R&R Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione OC/OC Rated T


"Rise, my child

Harry Potter and the Legend of Greymir

Written By: Chaosmagi  
Beta: None… yet

AN: Hey everyone, thank you for reading this. I have had this idea in my head for almost a full year now, and have finally put it down on paper. I hope you like this story.

A/N: I'm reposting this chapter because of some mistakes I found, and other things I wanted to change. Hopefully chapter two will be out soon. But my beta has gone to PEI on a school rugby trip, and won't be back until the 27th, so chapter two will be out a few days after that! Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But, most of the characters in this chapter, I thought up myself. Also, the title of the book (the "Greymir" part) is from Dragon Lance. I don't own that either.

Chapter One: The Tanda Clan

"Rise, my child." An old, but wise voice said. "It is time you move on to learn many new things. It is time that you fulfil you destiny. It is time to tell the world that we, the Tanda Clan, are back!"

"I will do my best Elder." A younger voice replied in the darkness.

**o**O**o**O**o**O

"I must take my leave, my friend. The Elder has told me it's time to move on to learn about the outside world, and report back to him as soon as I can."

"Please, take this with you then!" A small, and quite voice replied.

"It's- it's beautiful!"

"Grandpa showed me how to carve it, while Grandma taught me the enchantments."

"Thank you so much Verr. This means so much so to me."

"Your very welcome, Gul." The one known as Verr replied.

"I believe it is time for me to go now. I don't want the Elder to get mad at me." Gul said as he started welcome to the village's entrance.

When he got there, with Verr tagging along beside him, Gul noticed a huge crowd of people waiting for something. "What's all this?" He asked one of the villages known as Dreg.

"Everyone is here to see you off. And to give you gifts to use during your adventure. Here is the one my father wishes you to have." Dreg replied as he passed over an adamantine scimitar. "The material is one of the best in the world. It is very strong, with many magical properties."

"Thank you, Dreg."

Many other gifts were passed along to Gul before he departed, including: A silver cloak, a tanned hide bag that was bottomless and feather light, money, and many other things. His favourite gifts were most defiantly the gift from Verr, and his new sword.

While growing up, Gul had been taught many forms of fighting. Some with weapons, others without. He was quite good with a single-handed sword in his main hand, while a magical focus in the other.

Just as he was about to leave the village, the Elder's brother pulled him aside.

"I made this for you to use as another magical focus. Most wizards nowadays use these to cast their magic, so if you started using your staff for everything, people might get suspicious. So, I made this wand for you to use. This wand is very unique though, mainly because of the materials used to make it.

"But, the thing is, you must discover what powers it. That way, you will be a true master of this wand.

"Use it carefully though, as such a wand will be very powerful, and difficult to master. Now, you must go now. So be safe. And remember, you're father, if he were here today, would be very proud of you."

**o**O**o**O**o**O

He remembered that day quite well. Even though it was only a few weeks ago, he still felt like he'd been away for much longer than that.

At the moment though, he was walking towards the castle that he was told that he'd be attending. He was given a letter from the Elder to give to the current Headmaster. Doubledoor or something his name was. Just after he walked through the gates an alarm sounded off in the distance.

Just a few seconds later he could see a few people exit out of the main door into the grounds and start to run towards him with their wands drawn.

He could make out five different people. Three males, and two females.

The man in the front seemed to be very old. With silver hair, and a beard down to his waist, Gul knew that this person was very smart and very strong in magical power.

The woman next to him was very stern looking and looked as if she hardly ever smiled.

The next man seemed to have the greasiest black hair Gul had ever seen. And looked even more strict than the old women.

The third man was… well, short. But Gul knew not to let this fool him. This man seemed very capable to defend himself and would be very agile because of his size. This would make him a great dueller.

The last member of this group was a plump woman who looked to be covered in dirt. '_Defiantly the herbology teacher,'_ Gul though to himself.

"Who are you?" the old man asked.

"My name is Gul, and I have a letter for the headmaster of this school." Gul replied calmly. Pulling out the note his Elder gave him. "I presume that would be you?"

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So let's see this letter you spoke of then." Dumbledore said reaching for the letter that the boy held out to him. "Let's see then… Hmmm…" All of the other present staff looked at Dumbledore when he took a quick intake of breath.

"Is everything alright, Albus?" the stern looking witch asked while looking from the look on Albus' face to the boy, and back again.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order here." Looking up from the letter in his hand and to the boy. "Come Master Gul, let me show you around you're school for the next four years. There is also much to discuss."

As the Headmaster led Gul up to the castle, he introduced the other four professors that were with him. "This is Professor McGonagall, she will be your transfiguration teacher." Dumbledore said pointing to the stern looking woman.

He then introduced the other teachers. Professor Snape, the greasy haired man was his potions instructor. Professor Flitwick was the name of the Charms teacher. And last there was Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, like Gul had guessed.

**o**O**o**O**o**O

Chaos


End file.
